All the wrong choices
by Hanyou-01
Summary: Maddie chose Vlad over Jack, back in high school. Now Danny is a dark, rebel? An alternate Danny, in a world where things aren't always what they appear to be. T, just to be safe
1. New school, new life

This is a story about how life might have turned out if Maddie had chosen Vlad over Jack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. But this story plot belongs to me!

MWAHAHAHAHA… anyways hope you like it.

* * *

Sam Pov…

I could tell today was going to be different. I stared at the clock, bored and ready for class to start, just to give me something to do. Then Mr. Lancer walked in. As he turned to face the class, another figure walked in the door. The boy's hair was raven black, and his eyes were a fierce shade of blue, he was gorgeous.

"Class" Mr. Lancer called out "Silence please, we have a new student" and pointing to the boy he said, "Everyone this is Daniel Masters", "Danny" the boy interrupted, "please make him feel welcome" Mr. Lancer continued, as though he had not been interrupted.

* * *

My (author) Pov…

**Hours before…**

"Danny! Breakfast!" Danny's mother called from the kitchen. Still groggy form sleep Danny watched out the window until his father's Porsche pulled away from the house. _One less thing to worry about... _Danny thought to himself. He pulled on his cleanest pair or black pants, and found an equally black shirt to wear, under his bed. Looking into a mirror he examined himself, and not even bothering to comb his perpetually messy hair, turned to go downstairs.

Sitting down at the table he found toast eggs and juice waiting for him. "Oh… Danny I was hoping you would wear the new clothes I bought you, at least for your first day at your new school." Maddie sounded disappointed. Danny thought back to the bag of brightly colored shirts he had thrown in his closet a few days before, "You know why I can't wear those" Danny whispered in response. Giving in to her son Maddie turned away from him, "when you're done I'll give you a ride to school" and walked away into the kitchen.

Sitting in Mr. Lancer's office, alone, (his mother had gone to join her husband at work) Danny couldn't help but sigh. Just from this one room he could tell this school would be a lot less fun than Hillcrest, his old school. For one thing this Lancer character looked like one of those types that want to be friends with their students, but also be a 'respected authoritative figure'. People that that were fun to mess with but Danny couldn't help but miss pulling pranks with his old friends. _Too bad I got thrown out of Hill… not even dad's connections could make them keep me in _Danny thought, laughing to himself.

* * *

Mr. Lancer Pov…

The boy was sitting in my office when I walked in. he wore all black and for some reason he looked like he had been laughing… his eyes twinkled in a semi threatening way. "Hello, your Daniel, correct?"

"Danny" the boy said, now looking almost bored.

"Alright then come with me I have your schedule, I'll show you to your first class, which happens to be me" I turned slowly not really wanting my back turned to the boy and showed him to the room. After a brief introduction he took a seat near the back. Today was going to be a hard day.

* * *

Tucker Pov…

The new boy walked in and sat next to me on the back row. I stuck my hand out to him, "Tucker" and taking it, "Danny" he said again. I could tell he was Goth, but he looked like he would be a cool friend to have. Anyways, I could tell Sam liked him the moment he walked in the door, and having two Goths for best friends couldn't make my rep worse than having just one.

He was quiet and took very few notes, but when I looked at then they seemed so to the point I almost felt smarter just by looking at them. Shocked I looked up at his face, thinking I would see some kind of madly focused, brainiac sitting there, instead of a Goth. But I was wrong; Danny sat sideways, looking out the window towards the hills outside the school, he seemed almost asleep.

Watching out of the corner of my eye I saw him write something else on the paper, his eyes not even turning from the window. I looked down at the paper, trying hard to seem like I wasn't. On it, in clear precise handwriting it said, "What are you staring at?" I could almost feel the menace dripping from the tiny note. I looked away, focused on the board, determined that I wouldn't look back at _him_ again.

Lancer, just now noticing Danny was not paying attention to the lecture, asked him to repeat the last thing he said. Danny shook his head, no. Lancer not looking surprised at all handed him a detention slip. But somehow I knew if he had wanted to Danny could have repeated what Lancer had said, word for word, for at least 20 minutes. That kid was smart; I was going to have to learn how he did it, and why he wanted to keep it under wraps…

* * *

I liked writing this and will probably post more... but some review would be nice! 

Thanx, H.

Ps. i reposted this chapter when i was reminded Danny's moms name is maddie. thanx Horseluver101


	2. Introductions

This is a story about how life might have turned out if Maddie had chosen Vlad over Jack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. But this story plot belongs to me!

MWAHAHAHAHA… anyways hope you like it.

Danny Pov…

_I wish people would just leave me alone_. I sat in the back of the room, shook hands with a strange African American boy with a beret, and took out some paper to take notes. Then quickly changed from being shocked to horrified, I knew what the teacher was talking about! It came to me then that the people in this school hadn't had all those years of tutors, extra class hours, and review lessons! The Hillcrest students must be years ahead of the public schools, and for all my lack of study, so was I!

Luckily, I found a semi pleasant view outside one of the class's small windows._ So much for having to 'catch up' with the rest of my class_, I thought to myself…

Beret-boy… Tucker?... kept turning and looking at my notes, although I didn't really mind too much it was starting to get irritating by the seventh or eighth time. "What are you staring at?" I finally wrote when I knew he was watching. After a second he stiffened and turned his attention back to the front of the class, I could almost feel his desire to turn back again, but he didn't. Smirking slightly, I turned back to the window.

"Mr. Masters would you mind repeating what I just said?" an irritated Mr. Lancer asked. "_Of course I could repeat what you just said; you've been saying the same thing for almost an hour!"_ I almost shouted, but restraining myself, I quietly shook my head. _No need to draw more attention to myself then necessary… _Not looking amused at all Mr. Lancer handed me a detention slip.

_Ohh joy! More time with mister same old._ Danny thought to himself, almost regretting not answering… almost.

My (authors) Pov…

After hours of mind numbing lectures, lunch finally came. Danny, not hungry enough to wait in the schools long lunch lines, decided to relax in the shade of one of the schools massive trees. Eyes half closed, he started when he noticed two figures standing almost on top of him. Shooting to his feet, "What in the name of …Oh, it's just you", Danny mumbled as he recognized his beret wearing new acquaintance. And pointing to the darkly clad girl standing behind him, he asked "and…Who are you?" neither emphasizing the need to know, nor any real interest in particular in his own question.

Sam, slightly crest fallen, stuck out a hand for Danny to take, "Sam", she said trying to look as confident as possible, and failing. They say first impressions last forever, but right now Sam was desperately hoping that it wasn't true.

Sam Pov...

He was gorgeous! Laying under the tree, completely relaxed, he seemed almost _perfect…_ pointing to me I heard him ask who I was. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wished he knew so I wouldn't have to answer, but of course, he didn't he was new, after all. I stuck out my hand and introduced myself. Staring into his frost colored eyes I knew I had it bad…

Pulling a black rose from somewhere deep inside his many coat pockets he handed it to me, and slowly taking my hand, he moved to stand closer to me. It was as if there were no other people around at all. Whispering into my ear Danny said, "I know we just met but…"

_Sam… Sam….EARTH TO SAM!_

I blinked when I saw Tucker waving a hand in front of my face. "Wow, Sam I thought we'd lost you" he said barely restraining his laughter. I punched him in the arm and turned to se Danny walking away. '_Just a dream…oh well maybe next time' _Sam thought to herself, and smiling followed Danny back into the school.

* * *

some one asked me to come up with something for valentines fo here's this chap... next chapters will be longer i promise!

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

i just wanted to say thankyou too you nice people who reviewed it made my day! H.


	3. What really happened

Here's chapter three, please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. But this story plot belongs to me!

MWAHAHAHAHA… anyways hope you like it.

* * *

Dash Pov…

The new kid was weird. I can't say that I'm not nervous about being too near him, but a dweeb is a dweeb and I have a reputation to keep. Recently he has taken to walking with the Goth-girl and the tech-geek but they're old news. Today I'm gonna get that kid, Danny…

My Pov…

The trio was walking down the hall together, Sam and Tucker talking quietly a few steps behind Danny. Dash saw his chance; stepping out from around the corner he readied himself to knock some respect into the 'new kid'. "Alright dweeb, I've got something for yah", Dash said drawing back a fist, "a knuckle sandwich!" and swinging his arm around, aimed it at Danny's head. **Bam!** The sound of the hit echoed through the halls.

Tucker Pov…

There we were. Most of the student body had already left for home, while Sam and I waited for Danny to finish his latest detention. We saw the look on his face when he left Lancer's room and decided to walk a couple of steps behind him. Danny had yet another detention slip in his hand. _That makes…eight, in three days! That must be a new record!_ I couldn't help but wonder how it was possible, the most I'd ever seen before was two a day, and to get a detention slip during detention… Danny is my idol…

As we were passing the gym, Dash suddenly stepped out from behind the corner. Standing in front of Danny he lifted his fist and swung. **Bam!** Dash's fist slammed into the locker, where Danny's heads was supposed to have been. I stood still, shocked, that couldn't be right… One moment Danny was in front of what I can only imagine was one of Dash's better punches, and the next moment he was behind Dash walking as if he had never been threatened at all. It was like magic, almost as if he disappeared before the punch… no that couldn't be right at all…

Danny Pov…

That stupid teacher gave me another slip! It was as if he thought the more time I had to spend with him the better I'd like him. He was dead wrong. I turned to leave; Tucker and Sam looked up, started to come closer, and then decided better. They walked behind me down the hall. _Uhhhh that dang teacher said even one more detention this week and he'd have to call my parents. _Danny groaned to himself. _As if mom would care… _

Stepping around the corner someone stood in front of me. I think he must have said something but I wasn't listening. _I bet he would call dad too…that is not something I'm prepared to deal with right now. _

There was a familiar buzz that went through Danny as he changed from boy too ghost and back. But so caught up in his' own troubles he didn't even notice the loud bang that rang behind him as he kept his pace walking towards the door. Ignoring the confused looks of his friends he thought, _I have to keep from getting detention again at all costs!_ "Even if I have to answer some of his stupid questions"

Sam Pov…

Wow, I have never seen someone dodge one of Dash's punches before! And he didn't even look phased. I suppose I should have expected something like this to happen, Tucker has told me his conspiracy theory at least a hundred times, since we met Danny.

Still walking a few paces behind Danny, I heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like, 'answer stupid questions', but I don't think he would have answered even if I had asked what he was talking about.

As soon as I got home the phone started to ring. _Great more conspiracyy_ I thought as Tucker's named glowed brightly on my caller-id. I held the phone to my ear and was met with an overly excited Tucker who seemed to have discovered a large stash of caffeine. "Did you see him disappear? It was like Fist, GONE, Bam, then, he was behind him again like nothing! I told you it was a conspiracy!"

"Tucker!", I shouted at him hoping he would stop. "I think you might be going crazy…or you really need to have your eyes checked. He must have dodged the fist, people_ can't_ just disappear! We haven't known him that long…for all we know he could be a black belt in karate, or something".

Tucker didn't seem convinced but after a few minutes I got him calmed down enough to see reason. "I don't want to hear anymore about conspiracy, there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this. Now if you don't mind I have things to do". As I hung up the phone I could have sworn I heard him say, "… he could be a ghost", but I'm going to choose to ignore that. "There's no such thing as ghosts" I said aloud. Not that there was anyone to hear me say it.

After making sure no one was home, I grabbed my favorite movie and settled down to watch, huge bowl of popcorn in hand_. Ahh, the spoils of being rich,_ I looked across my theater sized T.V. room and sighed contentedly, now for the show.

My Pov…

Sam failed to notice the pair of brilliant green eyes watching her from the window, or the shadow that silently crept away. _No such thing as ghosts, huh?_ Danny laughed, flying off. He took to the skies, soaring over Amityville, the full moon shining overhead. The cold wind whipped through Danny's hair. Patrolling the skies for as long as possible, but, inevitably he had to go home. There is only so much time he could waste trying to escape his house, and he had to return eventually.

Vlad Masters Pov…

I waited for my son to return. No matter how I tried, I could never find a way to get him to stay more than a few minutes when I entered the house. I have always had my suspicions' about what Danny could be doing going off so late at night, I think next time I might just follow him and find out…

I heard him enter his room upstairs. _Midnight already? He's early today. I wonder what could have brought him back so soon._ Ever since the accident he has been showing himself less and less around the house, but that's to be expected, I guess. The look of betrayal when it happened… I personally think it turned out for the better. I would have killed to have his powers when I was a boy._ Ahhh, the wonders of youth, they don't appreciate anything these days…_

Flashback

Vlad walked into his office in his dark lad coat, his smartly dressed ten year old son, Danny, walking next to him. He turned his eyes full of pride to look at his son who had taken top marks in his class and was being offered the chance to excel further, by switching to a private school, for free… but that wasn't all Vlad wanted for his son. Taking him by the hand he whispered into his ear, "Danny I've got a surprise for you". An excited Danny spoke up, "What is it dad? Do I get a dog? I've always wanted a dog!".

"No Danny it's not a dog, it's something much better." Vlad muttered in return. Leading Danny to a hidden doorway in the back of the office, he opened it and stepped into the darkness. Picking up the boy, Vlad set him in a chair and strapped in his arms and legs. Vlad's eyes twinkling with mad light, he said, "It was an accident that I found out about this, but I'm sure I can get it to happen again." Danny looking a bit frightened spoke again, almost pleading, "What are you doing dad? Let me get up, I wanna go home, kay? I won't tell mom. Let's go." Vlad didn't answer.

Slowly the chair started to move backwards, into a tunnel shaped entrance. Vlad ran to a panel of controls and started pushing buttons in such a precise way that Danny was sure he had been practicing. Danny looked back at his father, worried, pleading to be set free, but Vlad ignored his cries as if he could not hear them. There was a bright flash and a scream, then, it was over. A small, white haired boy, stepped out of the tunnel. A look a pain and betrayal across his face. His legs collapsed beneath him and he fell unconscious to the ground. A ring of light encircled his small form and changed him back, his hair going from white to black, before Vlad picked up his limp form. _What a marvel he has become!_ Vlad thought to himself, then whispering, "You've done well my son, now we can rule together!" and then shouting, "as Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom!". He changed, light encircled him and he flew off into the night. Still carrying the limp body of his son, two Halfas' had entered the world.

My Pov…

Noooooooo! Danny woke screaming, he turned, in his doorway stood the in bodied form of his fears, his own father. He jumped to his feet, went ghost, and practically dived through the window, into the dark skies. Although he knew his father could follow if he chose, he rarely did so. Danny couldn't stand the thought of the man being so close. He had never told anyone what his father had done to him that night, now almost six years ago, and had no intention of ever doing so. As long as he kept away from the man nothing could happen, right?

At night, Danny often wondered how the other ghosts had come into his world, and as if summoned by the thought, "I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" a stout little man shouted at Danny as he flew into the park. Through the years Danny had learned that while some ghosts could be dangerous the Box ghost certainly was not one of them. Wanting to vent some of his rage towards his father on something, he started to pummel the ghost. After a few minutes he grabbed a thermos-like container that was hanging from his belt and sucked in the defenseless ghost.

Danny layed down in the branches of a old maple tree, and fell asleep. After all there was still school tomorrow, and Danny needed all his wits about him if he was going to keep from getting that last detention.

* * *

I was kind of hoping to get ten reviews beforeI posted this chapter. sad face butI saw no other reason to not postit right now... Thank you all for your kind reviews!and thanks for the ideas, keep um comming! 

special thanx to Wyvere for giving such long and informative reviews! and to Stephen King Reincarnated, for posting some cool ideas!

Thanx again, H.


	4. Conspiracy!

**Disclaimer:** You all know the deal right? I don't own Danny Phantom! But this is my original story line... hope you like it!

Please, _Please_, Please, **Please**, **_Please_**!Review! One liners are totally fine!Just do it!

* * *

Jazz Pov… 

Danny wasn't always this way. I can still remember when he was known as the smartest boy in his class. He was always smiling then. I don't know what made him change, but, he rarely ever smiles now. There was a time when our whole family was happy, but it's not like that anymore. We all lead separate lives; mom and dad work late every night, Danny doesn't come home till everyone's asleep, and I, sit in the shadows watching them. It's hard to tell we are a family at all.

I think, when it first started to change, no one even noticed. Slowly we went our separate ways; no one saw it coming until it was too late. I watch out my window every night, waiting for Danny to come home, sometimes he doesn't.

My Pov…

Jazz was only a few years older than her brother, but she seemed much more. A once inquisitive young girl now mostly kept to herself. She spent hours writing in her journals trying to find out what had made her family change so dramatically. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find the answer.

At school, she tried to act as she always had, but the others noticed the subtle changes in her manner, and in her eyes. Slowly Jazz started to loose the friends that she had had since she was in preschool, until she was left alone. Not even the teachers noticed her anymore. It was like she no longer existed.

Danny Pov…

Lancer was giving another boring speech; I could barely keep my eyes open. _Oh the joys of Friday…_ Danny started drifting off for the umpteenth time that day only to start awake at the slightest noise. I haven't forgotten Lancer's threat, one more detention and death would be the only thing to stop me from being enclosed in a room with my father. _That would be worse than death…_

My Pov…

Danny tried desperately to pretend that he cared about the lecture, but it was so hard… His eyes started to glaze over as the utter worthlessness of the lesson clouded his mind.

"How far does light travel in a second… Mr. Masters", Lancer asked as if he had been painstakingly deciding which student to ask.

"299 792 Kilometers", Danny replied instantly, his eyes still half closed.

That is, until he realized what he had just said. Danny's eyes went wide, his hand shooting to cover his mouth. _What have I done?..._

The entire class turned in their seats. _Did the idiot/Goth/reject really just say that?_ The whole class said, in their eyes, if not aloud. Lancer stood dumbfounded, not only had Danny answered a question, but he had done it without hesitation, without thought! _I am going to have to watch him more closely from now on…_Lancer couldn't let it slide, now he absolutely had to know what the boy was so desperately trying to hide…

Danny Pov…

When the bell rang for lunch I was the first to leave. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Now the whole class would be looking at me again; just when I thought I was finally starting to disappear…

I hid on the roof all lunch but, when the bell rang again, I knew there was no escaping. If I skipped, it would certainly lead to another detention. I couldn't have that. Going ghost, I flew up to my last class, sitting invisible in my seat until the bell rang for the last time. _At least now that lunch is over no one can try to talk to me_.

That though comforted Danny as he became visible again. _Just one more class until this day is over._ Lancer's eyes darted towards me as I appeared. There was something deeply wrong with the way he was looking at me. _I defiantly have to be more careful…_

(Earlier) Sam Pov…

I could tell that Danny wasn't having the best day. Although he tried hard to pay attention to Mr. Lancer's lecture his eye's soon started to wonder towards the window. I saw him yawn one too many times and so did Lancer.

"How far does light travel in a second… Mr. Masters", Lancer asked as if he had been painstakingly deciding which student to ask.

"299 792 Kilometers", Danny replied instantly, his eyes still half closed.

I was shocked, had I really just heard Danny? The sound of twenty chairs scrapping the tiled floor echoed as the entire class turned to face Danny, eyes wide in amazement. Danny looked like he had just eaten a large, unpleasant smelling fish, which was now wriggling inside his stomach. _Something must be terribly wrong with the universe today_... _it's a good thing Tucker got sick…with this, the conspiracy would be totally proven, and I would never hear the end of it!_

I waited for the lunch bell to ring, I was dying to ask Danny how he had answered the question so quickly, but when I turned, he was already gone! I searched for him, as did many others from our class, but with no results. Finally, I retreated back to the classroom; there were too many people outside today.

I turned every time to door opened, but as the last seconds of lunch ticked away, Danny still failed to enter the room. A little disappointed that he had escaped so thoroughly, I heard the bell ring at last. _Danny's late?_ I turned again, there he was, in his seat! _Something **is** terribly wrong with the universe today_...

My Pov…

The bell rang, marking the end of the day. The class was gone in seconds from the room., not even caring that they hadn't gotten to ask the Goth-boy about earlier; some had even forgotten that it had even happened at all, passing it off as some kind of weird mass-hallucination.

Danny on the other hand, was trapped by Mr. Lancer before he could escape. "Mr. Masters...I had no idea that you were capable of hiding something like this…", Lancer said, pulling Danny closer to him, "…you're a genius, yet you hide in the guise of an idiot. Why?"

"Leave me alone", Danny pulled his arm away, "_Class _is_ Over_", he seethed as he disappeared out the door, and down the hallway. **Crash**! Danny looked down at Sam, sprawled on the floor her books scattered around her. Coming out of his stooper, he reached down to help her up. "Are you alright?", he asked gruffly. A flustered Sam stammered, "Fine", and stood up.

After collecting her stuff, she fell in behind Danny, not quite daring to talk to him, his eyes still flashing with a sort of dark loathing whenever he turned around. Rounding the last corner, Danny's hand reached for the door, only to shoot back. Danny shuttered as his ghost sense going off, clouding his breath in front of him…

Danny Pov…

_For the love of-_ _never a moment to myself!_ Sometimes I wish the ghosts could just lay off for a day but nooooo… I almost went ghost right then, that is until I remembered who was following me. "Why are you always stalking me?", I shouted at Sam, turning to face her, "Can't you people ever just leave me alone!".

I don't think I have ever seen someone look so shocked and hurt; but I had to get her to leave… "Well? Get out of here!" I shouted again.

She looked at me, and walked stiffly towards the door before slamming it behind her. _Well at least she's gone…_ I signed, "Now, where is that little bugger? **Going Ghost**" I changed and, looking up, saw my opponent.

"I have you trapped now, Prey", Skulker was grinning, as he looked at his soon to be 'catch of the day'. "You know, these things never turn out the way you would think", I laughed, pulling up a ghost shield as he fired my first attack. I love fighting. _What a perfect way to end a school day!_

He laughed again, his eyes gleaming as he shot Skulker again and again and again…

Sam Pov…

I wasn't expecting Danny to shout at me like that… what's his problem anyway? All I wanted to do was be his friend, it's not like that's a crime! I couldn't even say anything when he shouted at me to leave. I slammed the door behind me, but I couldn't let him get away with yelling at me like that. After all, I do have my pride! I opened the door again, turning to give him a piece of my mind, that's when I saw it. One minute, Danny was standing looking down the empty hallway, and the next, there was a ghost standing in his place!

Two rings had opened around him, his hair going from black to silver in an instant. But that wasn't all; he was no longer alone in the corridor. There, above him, was another ghost! Yelling something about Prey, the ghost called to Danny. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next. It was even more terrifying than the fact that I just saw my newest friend become a ghost… Danny was _laughing._ Each time he shot _plasma?_ at the other ghost his eyes gleamed even more brightly.

_It **IS** a conspiracy!_ I backed out the door, hoping neither had noticed me. No one followed, so I ran. I was going to have to think hard about which parts of this story I was going to tell Tucker, that is, if I told him at all…

* * *

I got three reviews today! That breaks my goal of an average of five per chapter! Hooray! (I only got two reviews for chapter 2!) Anyway...thanx: 

HORSELUVER101,Soni,  
alow,  
Asilla,  
Darleen,Jordi, and  
Hn.LikeICare.

Special thanx to... Stephen King Reincarnated and Wyvere! I love it when you guys review!

thanx, leadfoot352, it seems i got a little carried away last night so... sorry if you read the Fenton version. (If you don't understand this then I caught it before you) :) H.


	5. Blue?

**Disclaimer:** You all know the deal right? I don't own Danny Phantom! But this is my original story line... hope you like it!

Please, _Please_, Please, **Please**, **_Please_**!Review! One liners are totally fine!Just do it!

* * *

Danny Pov… 

With each shot of plasma energy I threw at Skulker I felt more alive. What would have taken some major effort in the first days of my coming into my power, now took little strength at all, even his most powerful attacks could be avoided, (for the most part) with ease. As my powers developed I had found more and more ways to end my fights quickly. Today was not a day when I would be using those skills… this fight was going to last a long time, and would most likely end not with my thermos but with a certain ghost losing so much energy that he would be forced back into the ghost-zone.

_Yes, I deserve a little time to relax now and then._

Sam Pov…

_This can't be happening!_

_It can and it is…_

_Don't be stupid ghosts don't exist!_

_So… now you're hallucinating?_

_I'm not crazy!_

_Then…ghosts are real._

"Uhhhhh" _I can't believe that I just lost a fight…In my head!_ After bashing my head against the wall a few times I finally got my EVIL inner voice to stop laughing, which it had a habit of doing whenever it won one of our arguments.

Flashback

Sam pushed open the door to face Danny again only to see him encircled in two rings of light his hair changed from black to silver and then he was no longer alone… Sam backed up as inconspicuously as she could trying to avoid the attention of two ghosts, one of which was a boy who only moments before had been human, and her friend…

Once out of the building she ran, hoping that neither had noticed her. She collapsed on her bed and reached for the phone. She had to tell someone! _Then again_, she thought for a moment before she set the phone back in its place, _ghosts don't exist…_

My Pov…

Danny woke early the next day, still feeling revived from his last fight, and not wanting to waste his good mood by having to see his father… gathering his few school supplies he made a mental note not to forget about his need not to get a detention, after all, it was only one more day, then the threat would be void…

Sam on the other hand was having a very poor morning. After waking up to the smiling faces of her WAY too chipper parents, she was forced into wearing a blue shirt (she shredded the pink one that was her parents first choice) because somehow all of her black ones had _disappeared_ overnight… mysteriously…

Tucker, who had finally started to recover from his cold, was being forced to go to school because he failed to convince his parents that he was still too sick. (they threatened to take his PDA away if he didn't go). So cradling his beloved PDA, he trudged out of the house…

As was there custom, Sam and Tucker met halfway to school, and after some violent arguing with her inner voice Sam decided to tell Tucker what , she thought, had happened yesterday at school…

Tucker Pov…

I could tell that something was wrong. _Why was she wearing blue?_ Sam was fighting with herself again and that could only mean two things: 1 she had something that she thought was really important and needed to be talked about, and 2 she didn't really want to tell me what it was!

I had seen that look to many times to not know that she was losing her fight again, and that she was going to tell me whatever it was that she was trying so desperately to keep hidden. But I was not expecting what she said, to ever be said by her, EVER!

"Tucker… I think you were right"

I couldn't say anything. I was in total shock! Then, "Well of course I was right! **Why are you wearing blue? **Wait… what was I right about again?" I blurted out.

But Sam didn't laugh, "There is a conspiracy, and Danny is in the middle of it"

"**But why are you wearing blue?"**

Danny Pov…

I managed to sneak out of the house before anyone found me and was at school at a decent time. I found my seat and pulled out my sketch book, I really didn't want a repeat of what happen yesterday, I was going to stay as awake as possible, and the only way I could think to do that was to totally ignore Lancer's lecture and draw.

When I looked up again the classroom was full and Lancer had already started to teach. The Goth, Sam? (Wait was she wearing blue?) was looking at me really oddly and so was the geeky beret-kid. But I didn't have time to think about them now; I had to focus on ignoring the lecture…

Mr. Lancer Pov…

Danny was one of the first students to take his seat and because he looked determined not to get another detention I decided to ignore the sketchbook that was on his desk instead of the textbook that was supposed to be there. After all he had answered a question during class that he shouldn't have been able to know… _I guess I can go easy on him today_…

As the rest of the class filed in, my eyes were drawn to Miss Manson, was she wearing blue? Then deciding that it must be a trick of the light I started my lecture. A teacher of my ability can't focus on such insignificant things, but must view life as a whole, and right now my whole class was waiting to be educated…

My Pov…

Danny what gone the moment the bell rang marking the end of the day. Luckily for him he had managed to pull off getting no detention slips and was now free again to cause as much trouble as he wanted. Slipping behind some dumpsters he transformed and took off into the sky. Not wanting to return home quite yet he contented himself with spending the rest of his afternoon in the branches of a tree, just outside the city limits.

Tucker and Sam, on the other hand had a very interesting afternoon. Tucker, after trying unsuccessfully to find Danny, had almost given up trying to understand what was happening around him. No matter how much he thought about what Sam had said he couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation for what she said had happened. _There is no way that Danny could be a ghost _… Tucker thought, _this has to be some kind of reality TV show, _and then as if a light had clicked on in his head, _or some kind of government secret!_ That had to be it!

* * *

hi guys, sorry that it took so long for me to add this last chapter. i got a little caught up with the end of school and then i went to korea... it was sweet! anyway i will probably have some problems with this chapter so if you find any please tell so i can fix them. enjoy! 

H.

ps. sorry this chapter is so short i will try to add the next one by the end of this month


End file.
